


A Conversation That Broke Evan Hansen

by Dove00



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Homophobic Language, I’m sorry, M/M, Stabbing, this doesn’t have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Evan gets a distressed call from Jared.





	A Conversation That Broke Evan Hansen

Evan was sitting in his living room when his phone went off.   
It was Jared.   
Evan’s heart fluttered. He’s had a crush on Jared forever.   
Zoe was so sweet and was happy when her and her friend, Dinah got together.   
“Hello.”   
“Evan.” Jared’s voice echoed. He heard screaming and things being thrown.   
Evan was immediately on his feet.   
“Jared, are you okay?”   
“I-“  
“Who are you talking to, fag?!” He heard Jared’s mother yelled.   
“Jared, what’s going on?”   
“Evan, mom found out about me. She...ugh...she stabbed me. I don’t think I can make it. I just wanted to say goodbye.” He slurred.   
“Jared,” tears prickled his eyes. “you’re gonna be fine.”   
“GIVE ME THAT PHONE, YOU FREAK!”   
“Jared?”   
“Who the hell-oh, Evan. Hello.” Mrs. Kleinman’s voice came.   
“Please get him to a hospital.” Evan begged.   
“Are you the one that made my son a freak?!”   
“No.” Jared sounded so tired. That talking-even breathing-was hard for him. “It’s not his fault.”   
“You both are freaks.”  
Evan heard a liquid sound. Jared groaned.   
“Anything you wanna say, disappointment.”   
“ich liebe dich.”   
“What does that mean?” She demanded but Evan heard Jared take his last breath before Evan could say it back.   
“Aw. He died. How horrible.” She announced in a taunting tone.   
Evan hung up and reported her to the cops.   
After that, he threw his phone and broke down in sobs.   
——————  
His therapist wrote more notes as he finished the story.   
“What does ich liebe dich mean?”   
“I love you in German.” He put his head in his hands. “I never got to say it back.”


End file.
